Omnitrix 1.5
The Omnimatrix 1.5 or simply the Omnitrix is the upgraded form of the Omnitrix introduced in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Origin Azmuth connected it to the Omnitrix as an extremely early present for Ben's birthday in the pilot of the series. Appearance It originally looked like the Ultimatrix, but with the Omniverse Omnitrix's touch screen interface and having a different black and green color scheme. After recalibrating, it lost the touch screen interface and regained the holographic one. It grew larger, up to Ben's elbow and 4 spikes emerged from its sides, allowing Ben to go ultimate at any time. Functions *Active Mode: The Omnitrix 1.5 is ready for use and nothing is wrong. The usage time fluctuates between 15–20 minutes, but can be increased or decreased depending on the type of activity (walking, fighting, etc.) *Recharge Mode: First seen in Welcome To College, Rook, the Recharge Mode lasts significantly less than the previous Omnitrixes. According to the creator, it lasts 10–30 seconds depending on the situation. This mode can be temporarily disabled if the user activates the quickchange feature right before the Omnitrix 1.5 goes into recharge mode. This may have the side effect of unlocking a new alien DNA sample. *Default Change Mode: First seen in It's...Echo Echo Time!, it swaps the default user of the Omnitrix 1.5 with a random DNA sample, meaning that when you time out, you will be an alien. It is currenlty unknown how it is removed. *Evolution Mode: Like the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix 1.5 can evolve one of Ben's aliens to their ultimate form. *Randomizer Mode: Much like it's predecessor, the Omnitrix 1.5 will randomly transform the user into alien forms until it times out. *Danger Mode: Unlocked in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, it has yet to be seen. *Ultimate Mode: Unlocked in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, it has yet to be seen. *Recalibration Mode: The Omnitrix 1.5 recalibrated in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, unlocking Ultimate Mode, 3 alien playlists and changed its own and most of the aliens' appearances. Glitches *Mistransformations: Like most of the previous models, the Omnitrix 1.5 will transform the user into an alien who did not pick. It also influences how much the Recharge Mode will last. *Another glitch occured in Anger Management. The Omnitrix 1.5 transformed Ben into Rath continuously without warning. It was swiched off when it locked the Apopplexian DNA sample. *False Transformations: Not to be confused with mistransformations, this glitch transformed Ben into random aliens when saying a word that is part of an alien's name e.g when he said 'freak out', it transformed him into Ghostfreak. *Unstable Core: The Omnitrix's 1.5 core was unstable and was the source of many glitches. It broke in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, making Ben unable to transform into alien forms. It was replaced by Azmuth. The new core is indestructible and most glitches have been fixed. Aliens Unlocked Aliens Holograms Articguana Hologram for Ultra.png|Arctiguana Hologram. Credits to Bry. Swampfire Hologram for Ultra3000.png|Swampfire Hologram. By Bry. NRG Hologram for Ultra.png|NRG Hologram. Also by Bry. Trivia *It was originally going to look like the recalibrated Omnitrix, but with the current Omnitrix selector. *Credits to Lego Master for the Omnitrix 1.5 art. See also *Superiortrix (Dimension 99 counterpart) *Ultimatrix (Dimension 23 counterpart) Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000